The Newest Lebeau
by BriceVictoria
Summary: This is the sequeal to "The Key to My Heart" and "My Sister's Keeper" & also the last part in this story! This contains slight slash! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEAL TO The Key to My Heart AND My Sister's Keeper! This is the final chapter! This is a few years after Rogue says yes. Rouge and Remy are happily married and something is going on. Rogue is sick all the time, Remy is busy taking care of her, and Kurt is worried sick about his sister. What's going on?  
>WARNINGS!: Slash, cursing, and maybe a little violence.<br>Disclaimer: I own none of the Charecters that you recognize from X-Men: Evolution**

* * *

><p>"Rogue, like, why don't you go to a doctor's?" Kitty Pryde asks, rubbing her friends back as Rogue rests her cheek on the tub after vomiting violently.<p>

"A-Ah'll be fine." Rogue assured, wincing in pain as she sits up. Kitty helps her up before taking her to the doctor's, talking to the receptionist, and sitting Rogue down. After moments of waiting for the doctor and reading a magizine, Rogue is called to the back and lead into an examination room.

"Now, Mrs. LeBeau, what's going on with you?" The doctor asks, clicking his pen and writing down notes as she speaks.

"Well, Ah've been real sick lately, ya know, throwin' up, being tired, and mah back's been killing me." Rogue explains.

"Any weird food cravings?" He asks.

"Yeah." Rogue nods.

"Have you had sex within the last month. Without protection?" He quizes.

"Well, yeah..." Rogue says slowly, eyebrowns knitted together.

"I need you to go pee in this cup." He says, handing her a small, see through cup before ushering her to the closest bathroom and waiting in her room. when she comes back in, he sends a nurse in before asking Rogue a few more questions.

"Doctor? Here's the paper work." A nurse murmurs, poking her head in and handing him a clip board.

"Well?" Kitty asks, hands on her hips as his eyebrows raise.

"The tests show that you're pregnant, Mrs. LeBeau." He says, smiling softly before letting her leave and head home.

"What am Ah gonna tell Remy? What if he gets mad at mah?" Rogue whimpers to her younger friend.

"I... I dunno, Rogue. Maybe you could talk to Storm first. I heard she had a child with the prince of Wakanda." Kitty shrugs.

"Alright. Ah'll ask her." Rogue sighs as they get out of the car.

"Can I help you, Rogue?" Storm asks as the said girl walks into her room.

"How do ya tell a guy that yer pregnant with his baby?" Rogue asks.

"Hm? Well, I just told my husband and he was very happy. Just tell Gambit, Rogue. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end." Storm assures.

"All right." Rogue mumbles, walking out and to the room her and Remy share.

"Yes, mon amour?" Remy asks as she sits next to him.

"Ah'm pregnant." Rogue blurts, maing him black on red eyes widen slightly.

"I... I'm going ta be a father?" Remy whispers, his mouth slowly forming into a bright smile before he hugs her close, making her laugh and hug him back. She looks up before their meets roughly, hands from each clutching at each other. "We haven' had alone time in a while." Remy whsipers huskily. Rogue moans in response as he removes their clothes and roughly thrusts into her.

"Remy, please!" Rogue cries as he thrusts harder, biting at her neck before his hand snakes between them to gently rub her clit. "Remy!" Rogue cries, arching her hips as she cums around him.

"Anna." Remy murmurs, kissing her softly before they cum. "I love you, Anna Marie." Remy whispers.

"Ah love ya, too, Remy." Rogue whispers, kissing him softly before the couple get under the covers, talking quietly as the moon rises outside.


	2. AN - Poll

So, I got a review saying how they'd like to know what gender the baby is... I was thinking of making a short sequel taking place a few years into the future, taking place after the vision Professor Xavier had in the last episode, "Ascension – Part 2".

I have a pole up letting everyone decide whether is should be male or female. I'll have this poll up until March 1.  
>On March 2, I'll put up a pole on a few names depending on the gender<p>

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE!**

~BriceVictoria~


End file.
